This invention relates generally to manufactured parts and, more particularly, to a method and a system for controlling processes used to manufacture such parts.
At least some known conventional machining processes can degrade the material properties of a manufactured part if the machining process parameters are not controlled to prevent such degradation. The degradation in material properties can reduce the fatigue life of the part such that the part does not meet the design intent.
Currently, control of the manufacturing processes is performed using operator experience and/or manufacturing best practices documents. These documents may be based on known past failures and updates to those documents may be based on field experience in an attempt to prevent future failures. However, such subjective and non-comprehensive adjustments to processes to overcome failures is time-consuming and prone to inaccuracy.